Sin latidos
by Sans Couleur
Summary: Si latidos, por Naruto Uzumaki.


Kya!!!! ;w; espero que este fic no les haga llorar!!!, mi primer fic de Naruto. Por cierto, lo escribi porque se me ocurrio, no porque ando triste ni despechada.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

_Sin Latidos._

Y mírenme, aquí estoy, susurrando incoherencias, esperanzado en que habrás tus ojos, que me mires con aquellos ojos negros, azabaches, que suspires mi nombre, que me sonrías…

_-Flash Back-_

Dormía placidamente en mi cama, complacido con el sueño que tenia, soñaba contigo.

-Sasuke…- musite durante mi sueño, era contagioso, porque yo se que tu sueñas conmigo, y ver tu cara hasta en mis mas profundos sueños, me hace, fantasear.

-NARUTO!!!- escuche un grito desde afuera, pero, de quien era?

Sin prestarle mucha atención me asome por la ventana, refregando mis ojos para ver más nítidamente el portador de la voz que me despertó de mi tan lindo sueño.

Era Sakura-chan

Pero, porque tenia lagrimas en los ojos?

¡¿Qué le pasaba?!

Sin dudar, salte por la ventana con todo y piyama y corrí hacia donde estaba ella. Le pregunte que le pasaba, me respondió:

-Naruto…Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun…- no encontraba las palabras para decírmelo, yo en ese momento no entendía.

-Que hay con Sasuke?- le pregunte con emoción, pensaba que Sasuke había regresado, pero, no tenia porque estar emocionado, no podía, si rostro inundado de lagrimas me decía que no debía estarlo.

-Naruto…Sasuke-kun…esta…esta…muerto- respondió.

Me congele…

Como?

Eh?

Que había dicho?

Lo siento, debo haber escuchado mal?

-Que..?- musite con dificultad, la voz me abandono, ya no sabia que pensar.

-Ah-..Ayer encontraron su cadáver…estaba…estaba junto a el de sus compañeros de equipo…yo…Naruto...lo siento…- y se lanzo a llorar en mi pecho, no le correspondí.

¡No quería creer lo que me estaba diciendo!  
¡No!

Yo, la ultima vez que vi a Sasuke fue…Fue hace unos pocos meses…me prometió que volvería…

¡Me lo prometió!

Desperté, abrase a Sakura-chan con fuerza, sabia que le dolía, pero, yo, sentía que mi cuerpo se derrumbaría en cualquier momento…

-D-…dime Sakura…chan…donde, esta el cuerpo de…sasuke?...- pregunte entrecortadamente, las palabras no me salían…

-Muy cerca de aquí, puedes…puedes guiarte con un rastro…De…sangre..- respondió Sakura-chan.

Le solté lentamente, con suavidad, le dedique una sonrisa MUY forzada y me aleje, camine lentamente, para que no sospechara que yo ya había comenzado a llorar. Cuando pude alejarme lo suficiente para que no me viera, eche a correr, con lagrimas cayendo a mil por hora, me dolía, me dolía mucho…

_Es cierto que me abandonaste?_

_Es cierto que no estarás mas conmigo?…_

_Es cierto que no cumplirás tu promesa…_

_Sasuke?!!!!_

Me pare en seco, ya había salido de Konoha, había encontrado el rastro de sangre, con miedo le había seguido…y encontré algo peor, tu cuerpo…

-SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grite, corrí para llegar a tu cuerpo, desde que empecé a correr no había parado ni disminuido la velocidad, es mas, la había aumentado.

Cansado a mas no poder me detuve en tu cuerpo, no tenia señales de vida…

Me abalance hacia tu pecho, toque tu pulso, hice respiración boca a boca, pero no, no escuchaba nada…no escuchaba nada…

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

**_Y lloro, y no paro de llorar,_**

**_Porque ahora mi corazón esta vacío_**

**_Porque no pude cumplir lo que le prometí a Sakura-chan_**

**_Porque no pude traerte a Konoha_**

**_Porque…eh perdido el amor que sentía por ti._**

**_Veo a tus amigos alrededor tuyo, acostados en un charco de sangre,_**

**_Y a lo lejos, veo el cuerpo de tu hermano mayor,_**

**_Ya entiendo, has muerto, pero también has cumplido tu venganza…_**

**_Pero Sasuke…Me has dejado con un gran dolor,_**

**_Porque me duele,_**

**_Porque cada segundo que pasa, el eco que hace el viento se acuchilla en mi frío corazón,_**

**_Quisiera ahora yo estar contigo,_**

**_Quisiera que despertaras!_**

**_Por favor!_**

**_Dime lo ultimo que me dijiste.._**

**_Despierta y dime que me quieres.._**

**_Despierta y dime que volverás por mi…_**

**_Despierta y…volvamos juntos…_**

**_Y solo me resta llorar,_**

**_Llorar y llorar sin consolación,_**

**_Con el sufrimiento asechando en el momento preciso para volver a atacarme_**

**_Siento culpa por no haber estado aquí contigo, ayudándote_**

**_Pero,_**

**_Miro tu rostro y me sorprendo al ver que tienes una sonrisa…_**

**_Siempre, siempre Sasuke,_**

**_Estarás muy dentro de mí guardado en mis recuerdos,_**

**_Anhelando volverte a ver,_**

**_Seguiré adelante por ti,_**

**_Dejare de llorar,_**

**_Porque, sonreiré por ti,_**

**_Dejare de sufrir,_**

**_Porque, estarás junto a mi,_**

**_Siempre estarás junto a mi…_**

**_Aunque tu corazón este,_**

**_Sin latidos._**

_Sin Latidos._

;____; repito, sean fuertes, que no les haga llorar, aunque ah mi si me hiso llorar u.u...

Tambien repito, no ando despechada ni nada por el estilo, solo, lo escribi porque se me ocurrio

Ahi nos leemos nwn!

**Reviews&Reviews minna, Reviews&Reviews.**

Portense bien como buenas shiiquias yaoicistas perverts (algun shiquiio yaoicista pervert =owo=?) que sois.

Chibi Girl Aleitha.


End file.
